This disclosure is directed to constructions and methods of separation, in particular, separation of powder coating (e.g. paint particles) from gas streams. In particular, this disclosure is directed to centrifugal separator constructions, methods of operation, methods of change-out, and methods of use.
Manufactured products typically need to be painted. One type of technique for painting manufactured products is powdered paints that are sprayed onto the article. One type of system sometimes used to apply powder paints includes a booth. In one system, the article to be painted is placed in the booth, and the paint is sprayed onto the article.
During use, there is typically excess paint. It is desirable to have a system to capture and recycle the excess paint. It is also desirable to have a system that can capture and recycle the excess paint, while also being amenable to quick color change of the paint.
Methods and systems for recovering powder coating, e.g. paint particles, are described. In one disclosed method, a gas stream entrained with powder coating (e.g. paint particles) is directed from a paint booth into a plurality of centrifugal separators. Each of these centrifugal separators separates at least a portion of the paint particles from the gas stream. Each of these centrifugal separators includes a central hub member defining a clean gas flow passage therethrough; a plurality of circumferentially spaced deflecting vanes positioned adjacent to the hub member in a radiating orientation; and a lower tube circumscribing a portion of the central hub member, and the plurality of circumferentially spaced deflecting vanes.
In preferred embodiments, the step of directing the gas stream includes directing the gas stream into a module including the plurality of centrifugal separators held by a housing. In many preferred arrangements, there is a system holding a plurality of such modules. Preferably, the system is removable, cleanable, and replaceable from the paint booth.
In preferred methods, there is a step of removing the system holding the plurality of modules and orienting a second system holding a new plurality of modules downstream of the paint booth.
In one arrangement, there is disclosed a coated material, or paint, recovery system including a paint booth, a plurality of centrifugal separator modules downstream of the paint booth, a duct, a seal arrangement, and a gas flow direction arrangement.
In preferred arrangements, each of these centrifugal separator modules includes a housing, and a plurality of centrifugal separators held by the housing. In preferred embodiments, the duct forms a clean gas plenum and is oriented downstream and in gas flow communication with clean gas flow passages of central hub members of the centrifugal separators. In preferred embodiments, the seal arrangement forms a seal between the duct and each of the centrifugal separator modules. Preferred embodiments include the gas flow direction arrangement as directing the gas stream entrained with paint particles from the paint booth, through the plurality of centrifugal separator modules to separate the paint particles from the gas stream, and direct the cleaned gas stream into the duct.
Also disclosed is a centrifugal separator module arrangement. The centrifugal separator module arrangement will preferably include a housing and a plurality of centrifugal separators held by the housing. Preferably, the housing includes a box construction and a panel secured together. Preferably, each of the centrifugal separators include, for example, a central hub member defining a clean airflow passage therethrough, a plurality of circumferentially spaced deflecting vanes positioned adjacent to the hub member in a radiating orientation therewith, and a lower tube circumscribing a portion of the central hub member and the plurality of circumferentially spaced deflecting vanes.
The disclosure also describes a system for providing centrifugal separation. Preferred systems typically include a hopper, a plurality of centrifugal separator modules, and a seal arrangement forming a seal between each of the centrifugal separator modules and the hopper.